


Cube Escape First person POV

by Toothlove



Series: Cube Escape [1]
Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlove/pseuds/Toothlove
Summary: A first person POV look at one of the creepiest flash game series the world has ever seen.
Series: Cube Escape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975510
Kudos: 2





	1. The Seasons

**Cube Escape**

  
**So, here’s the thing, I am a big fan of the creepy flash game series, Cube Escape by Rusty Lake so I thought, hey why not share what it would be like to go through the game but with sort of a First person POV type of deal.**

  
**So, yeah, I’ll be going through all of the games and writing stuff down as I go. Of course I will begin with the first game of the series, Cube Escape: Seasons.**   
**Enjoy!**

* * *

  
**Seasons**

  
I woke up and found myself in a very strange 4 sided room. There was no door to speak of, there was a window but it was far too heavy to lift. It was as if I was trapped in some sort of…cube.  
I had to think back for a moment. How did I get here? Did someone bring me here? Come to think of it, I don’t quite remember anything beyond this moment…not even my name.

  
A-am I dead? Is this some sort of purgatory? No, surely not, this…feels to real.  
I saw a phone sitting on a table and thought, well perfect I could call someone to help me out. However, when I picked up the phone, all I could hear was static, no dial tone whatsoever. I did, however, hear a strange and eerie voice saying, “All that you touch, you change.”

  
It was strange, somehow I recognized that voice but I just couldn’t pin who it belonged to. And that message, ‘All that you touch, you change.’ What does that mean? Is something going to happen to me? Am I about to cause some event that could change the fate of someone or even the world?  
One thing was for certain, I needed to get out of this place as soon as possible, otherwise…well, I can’t even think of what could happen.

* * *

  
**Spring, 1964**

  
Ok, first I need to gather my barrings.  
On the wall facing in front of me when I woke up, there was a green set of drawers with a flower pot sitting on top on the left, a grandfather clock in the center, and the phone I tried on the right.

  
I check the drawers to see if there’s anything useful. There was a spoon on the second bottom drawer, and a book of matches on the top, so I take both of them. However, as I open the drawers I notice black specks floating around. I thought it was dust at first, but somehow it seemed a bit less simple than that.

  
Anyway, to the right, I found a light switch, the window, which from the outside I could tell it was springtime, and a grey and green parrot in a golden cage to the right of the window. I look into the window and soon, a piece to a photo that might have been ripped up blows out from the curtains.

  
I pick up the piece, thinking it could be useful, then I look to the parrot. Is this my parrot or something? Well…in any case, the parrot seemed hungry. Maybe there’s some food lying around somewhere.  
On the wall facing behind me when I woke up, there was a small kitchen setup. A countertop with a sink, some kind of egg cup, and two blue cabinets and a green stovetop. I open the cabinets to find an orange pot, a log and a bag of bird seed. Perhaps this is the parrot’s food.

  
Finally, I turn to the right once more and spot a fireplace with a candle sitting on top, plus a green photo frame hanging on it. To the right of the fireplace was a post board, and an orange cabinet with a radio sitting on it.  
I decide to use one of the matches to light the candle, as I might as well get some kind of light in here. As I do, however, I lift the photo frame and notice a square shaped hole of some sort behind it. Wonder what could go in there.  
I check the board and find four things on it. One was a prescription for Prozac, though I couldn’t make out who it was for, as well as a note that said, ‘Can I eat Harvey’s eggs?’, a note that said, ‘Rusty Lake, Mental Health & Fishing.” and a drawing of an egg shaped oval and an arrow pointing to a square next to it.

  
Rusty Lake, huh? What is that? Some kind of mental institution? Maybe whoever lives in this room is a patient and the Prozac is for them.  
Also, it mentioned the name Harvey. I suppose that’s the parrot’s name.  
Anyway, I try for the radio but I can’t get any sort of reception. However, I do notice another photo piece sitting to the right of the radio, so I pick it up. I also try opening the cabinet, but find that it’s locked as well. I do, however put the log into the fireplace and light it for some warmth.

  
I also turn around and decide to give Harvey some of the food I got. He eats some of the food, but then lays a black egg of sorts. I then remember the note on the post board about asking if I can eat Harvey’s egg and did start to get a bit hungry myself, so I fill the pot with water and get it on the stove.

  
I see that the pilot isn’t quite working, so I use one of the matches to light it. Once the water was boiling, I get the egg in and let it cook. As I do, some strange black steam emerges from the egg. I thought perhaps it was burning, but when I pulled the egg out, it seemed fine.

  
I place the egg on the egg cup and use the spoon to break it open. As I do, however, a bunch of black moths emerge and, in a flash of light, a black cube pops out of the egg. I take the cube and the moths disperse.  
I stare at the cube, wondering just what it is. I couldn’t help but feel…I can’t even describe the feeling. It’s almost as if I can stare into my own past while looking at it.  
Well, maybe I can use the cube for something later. I decide to look up and I spot something in the light above me, something that appeared to be another photo piece.

  
I decided that these photo pieces are part of some sort of puzzle, so I head to the frame over the fireplace and arrange the pieces to form a photo of a blonde haired women standing in front of the same tree that I saw outside.  
I also noticed that the square shaped hole behind the photo was glowing red and yellow. I figured that perhaps this is where that black cube goes, so I place it into the hole and lower the frame.

  
All of a sudden, the whole room is taken over by what looks like the night sky. It is then centered into the hole where the cube went into, it was as if space and time itself was ripped open.

  
I put my hand into the hole and find that it goes right through. Maybe this is my ticket out of this place, so I extend my arm, and suddenly I am swallowed by darkness as the cube somehow enslaves my mind and causes me to lose consciousness.

* * *

  
**Summer, 1971**

  
W-what’s this? No, this can’t be right. I woke up and found myself in the exact same room, with some minor differences.

  
For starters, I picked up the phone and heard the same voice saying, “There will be blood.” There will be blood? Where? What? Anyway, I see that there’s a light of some kind of light next to the fireplace, but the chord to plug it in is damaged. The old radio next to the fireplace has been replaced with some cassette player, on top of which I found a plug, presumably for the light. Finally, I look out the window and see that it is not only night, but it is also summer.

  
H-have I traveled through time? No, that’s impossible. Right? I mean…well…I suppose it wouldn’t be the strangest phenomenon to occur since waking up. I also suppose that this really means that I am stuck in this room until…well I don’t even know when.  
I better make the most of it and just try to get out of here…again.

  
So, another difference I noticed is, on the post board there’s a new note that reads, ‘Remember that song?’ Considering I still don’t remember anything past waking up in this room, I can’t even begin to think of what it could be talking about.

  
Anyway, I look on top of the fireplace and find a yellow cassette. I decide to put it into the player to at least get some music in here. However, part of the way into the first song, it ends up jamming and all of the tape inside the cassette comes out. I decide to grab the tape, as it could actually be useful.

  
I then check the drawers next to the grandfather clock and find a telescope on top. I also see something poking out of the flower pot on top. Suddenly, what seems to be a hand pops out and the soil becomes coated in blood.

  
My gods this is a strange place. The hand retracts back into the soil and out pops a photo piece, similar but different to the ones I found before. I decide to check the drawers again and find a screwdriver in the bottom drawer and another box of matches in the top, but that’s it. Not much, but I can work with it.

  
I also spot a photo piece resting just to the left of the drawers, so I take it.  
I then look on top of the clock and find another photo piece. I guess these photo pieces are quite a common occurrence around here.  
I look to the stove and notice the same photo I created earlier hanging over it. I guess whoever lives here decided to hang that over there but leave a new photo to make.

  
The cabinets were empty, so I moved on.  
Finally, I open the curtains and see the full moon out. I decide to have a look through the telescope to see if I can spot anything. It was strange, on the moon I could spot…a window. The same sort of window that I’m looking through. On top of that, in the window I see that same woman from the photo and the numbers 1487 written in reverse. I guess that’s some sort of combination to something.

  
Before I could even wonder who that woman is and what she’s doing on the moon, I almost jump back as I see the woman being sliced across the throat by…well I don’t even know what. It was some sort of silhouette with two white dots for eyes. Soon after, the whole window becomes covered in blood.

  
I put down the telescope and begin to feel even more confused than when I woke up. So many more questions were raised. Who is that woman? Why was she on the moon? What was that…thing that killed her? A-am I dead? Is this some form of hell? Is any of this real?  
I could’ve spent hours running question after question in my mind, but I needed to focus on getting out of there as soon as I could.

  
I look up to the celling lamp and spot a key inside. I take the key and look to the cabinet next to the fireplace. The key unlocks the cabinet, and I see a green safe that needs a four digit code to unlock it. I think back to what I saw on the moon and enter the code, 1487, and find a live shrimp inside.

  
Of course there’s a shrimp in there, nothing else has made sense thus far. I take the shrimp then decide to place it into the oven. I found that the door was stuck, so I use the screwdriver to pry it open. I use a match to light it, place the shrimp inside, then close the door.

  
Once I open it, I then see what looks like a scenery of a lake next to a mountain. I look inside and, once again, I see that same blonde haired woman standing in the lake. She then turns completely black and disappears in the blink of an eye.  
In another blink, another black cube emerges, one just like the one I saw before. I take the cube and head out of the oven, feeling even more perplexed.

  
I then turn my attention to that light to the left of the fireplace. I put the plug down and use the screwdriver to fix it. I plug it in, turn off the lights using the switch next to the window, then turn on the light.

  
I then see that it’s a black light and there’s various stains lined around. There was one particular stain that looked just like a photo piece, so of course I had to take that.

  
Ok, I have four photo pieces. I put them into the frame and form a photo of the same lake I saw in the oven. I also noticed the same square shaped hole behind the frame, so I put the cube in there. I also decide to light the candle next to the frame because…why not?

  
I didn’t find any wood, but I did have the tape from that cassette, so I put that in the fireplace and light it. Just as before, the whole room becomes enveloped in what appears to be the night sky, or even space, and the center of the photo opens up with a new, I guess I can call it a portal.

  
With no other ideas, I go through the portal and soon my vision goes black once again.

* * *

  
**Fall, 1971**

  
O-oh dear. Oh dear. I wake up and find the whole room splattered with blood. It’s on every wall, even the celling was coated in the red fluid. It was at this point that I was even more certain that I was in hell.  
I also have a look outside and see that it’s fall.

  
Ok, now I have to wonder, what has been causing me to travel forwards in time. It’s not like-…the cubes. The black cubes. I don’t know how but, perhaps those cubes are some sort of key to unlocking time travel…my god.

  
Maybe it’s not even time travel, maybe the cubes are holding memories of someone’s past…maybe even my own.  
Well, if there’s any better time to try to get out of this place, it’s now.  
Ok, alongside the blood splattered walls, I pick up the phone to hear the voice saying, “The past is never dead, it’s not even past.” Well, I guess that confirms my cube memory theory.

  
I also notice a television on top of the cabinet next to the fireplace and a new note on the post board saying, ‘I am afraid I will do something horrible.’ I was beginning to think the same thing myself.  
I also notice, guess what? A photo piece stuck to the right of the board.

  
I then try the Television and press the 3rd channel button. The number 6 then pops up, so I go to channel 6. The photo of the lake shows up and the words, ‘press 1’ pop up in, I want to say…twitching letters. I go to channel 1, and see two egg cups on the screen. I go to channel 2 and see the grandfather clock pop up with the hands showing 4:00.

  
I go to channel 4 and see a newscast pop up with the words, ‘Woman found dead, no sign of killer’ on the teleprompter. I figured that that could only be the woman I saw earlier, but of course even I couldn’t make out who killed her on the moon.

  
Anyway, the words, ‘channel 5’, appeared next to the anchorman, so I go to that channel. I see a blood stained wall emerge with the number 3 on the bottom right corner. I go to channel 3 and see a crimson red forest with the Roman number 2 flashing on the screen.

  
I go to channel 2 and it’s the same newscast, but the words, ‘Murder or Suicide.’ on the teleprompter. I guess the killing of that woman was much bigger than I anticipated. It said ‘channel 5’ again, so I go back to that channel.

  
I then see that same silhouette with white dots for eyes that killed the woman emerge on the screen, and it appeared to be shaking like a mad man. Who or what is this guy? Could it be some sort of spirit? I ask again, is this hell?  
Well, anyway, the Roman numeral for the number 4 also pops up, so I go to channel 4. As I do, another black cube emerges on the screen, one that I actually was able to reach into the TV and pull out.

  
Once I do, I notice blood dripping down from the ceiling. I look up and see that the ceiling light has been turned into a big, blue eye. As if things couldn’t get any creepier or stranger. The eye closes, and soon another photo piece floats down and lands next to the lit fireplace.

  
Words couldn’t even begin to describe what I was feeling in that moment, but I had to keep going and see what else this strange room has to offer. I check the drawers and find a blood stained knife in the second top drawer. Maybe this was the same knife that silhouette used to murder the woman.

  
I then look over and spot Harvey sitting in his cage, all alone. Suddenly, Harvey lets off a scream of some sorts, the scream of a woman to be precise. I look down to the blood stained knife and somehow I knew what to do.  
I say to Harvey, “I’m sorry.” before stabbing it in the chest. It was strange, but I somehow didn’t feel any worse once I did it. It almost felt…right.

  
I then notice something poking out of Harvey’s chest and pull out another photo piece. I wanted to make a joke about him eating it, but now was clearly not the time.

  
I then look over to the sink and find one last photo piece that I immediately pick up. Well, I did this before, might as well do it again.  
I arrange the pieces to form a photo of a flower pattern with a cross at the top the date, 12-10-1917 on it. I guess this is some sort of funeral card for the woman.

  
I put the cube into it’s place, and the next portal opens up, so I go through.

* * *

  
**Winter, 1981**

  
Oh. My. God. I…I don’t even know where to start here. I wake up and see that the whole room has been transformed into some sort of bizarre place, seemingly to belong to either a killer or perhaps a detective.

  
The wallpaper was either torn up or removed entirely in the case of the window and fireplace walls, there were these four canisters next to lights on wires that seemed to be connected to the phone, the window was boarded up but I could still tell that it was winter, Harvey’s cage was gone, the Television was replace with some sort of radio, and there was a blender on the kitchen countertop.

  
What’s more is that the post board was lined with all the strangest stuff. There was a note that said, ‘Cube+Fire escape memory’, one that said, ‘Phone+fuel change past’, one that said, ‘Blue cube+Fire escape memory’, a green note that said, ‘Change the Past’, and one with a drawing of a flower, a bug, a mushroom and a pill next to dots of corresponding numbers.

  
This place just keeps getting creepier doesn’t it?

  
Ok, I need to calm down and figure out what I need to figure out.  
I check the drawers, once again, and find an axe in the bottom drawer, and another box of matches in the top. I use the axe to break open the boarded window and take one of the wood planks, as I can use that to start a fire.

  
I also use the axe to break open the window, but couldn’t open it wide enough to get outside.  
I check two of the canisters, one in the kitchen and one next to the fireplace, and see blue photo pieces, so I take that. I open a kitchen cabinet and find a glass, so I take that. I look at the three photos over the oven, the photos that I made in the past, and see numbers written next to them.

  
11:25 was next to the image I made in the fall, 9:05 next to the one in the spring, and 3:55 next to the one in the summer. I also see a photo piece next to the frame in the summer photo, so I take that. I also notice one more piece under the oven.

  
I then fiddle with the radio and a sort of victory song comes on and the numbers 13:10 flash on the clock. I then decide to try that number out on the grandfather clock, thinking that could be a code to unlock it, and the clock unlocks. Once I open it, I see something that makes my jaw drop.

  
I see a mirror, and on the other side is…the silhouette. The same one that killed the woman...no, this can’t be…A-am I the one that killed her? Did I die as well? I…what?

  
…I need to go back…I need to go back and change the past…but how? I then spot a blue cube inside the clock, similar to the black cubes I’ve been finding…maybe this blue cube is the key to unlocking those memories in the black cubes I’ve been finding.

  
I guess it’s worth a shot. I use the wood I got from the window to light the fire, I arrange the pieces to form a blueprint photo, put the blue cube inside, and a new portal opens up, in which I go through.

* * *

  
**Spring, 1964**

  
I take myself back to the spring first, and sure enough I’m right back in the room and it’s in the same state as when I left it.  
I look to the Grandfather clock and think back to winter, or forward to winter, ah this whole time travel thing is confusing. I remember the photo I made in the spring and the number, 9:05, next to it. Remembering how I opened the clock in the winter, I turn the hands to form that number.

  
The clock unlocks and, sure enough, I see a mirror on the inside of the door and myself as the silhouette. I also spot a coat hanger, a key, and a shovel inside the clock.

  
I use the shovel to dig out the flower in the pot on the drawers, wondering what that would cause.  
I use the key to unlock the cabinet next to the fireplace and see the same safe I saw in the summer. I try the same code of 1487 and, sure enough, it opens up. I find a red seed covered in small spikes inside and plant that in the pot.

  
I then use the coat hanger to fix the radio on the cabinet, and move the knob until I find hear that same music that the radio in the summer played and a golden key emerges from the top of the radio.

  
I take the pot of water that I used to cook Harvey’s egg and I use that to put out the fire in the fireplace. I use that log to pry open the window. I couldn’t open it wide enough for me to fit through, so I just left it at that.

  
I use the key to unlock Harvey’s cage, because I figured at least one of us deserves to be free, especially knowing that I kill Harvey in the fall, and he flies away happily. I look up and see that bird sitting on the cherry blossom tree outside, and felt pretty good about it.  
I then relight the fire using that same log, and head into the next season, the summer.

* * *

  
**Summer, 1971**

  
Once I get back to the summer, I remember the time stamp of 3:55 next to that photo in the winter, so I use that to unlock the Grandfather clock.

  
Seeing my face once more didn’t even surprise me that time. I did, however, find a wrench inside the clock. I take it over to the oven and use it to loosen the bold on the gas to the oven, causing it to drip.  
I figured that’s all I needed to do, so I head into the portal and into the fall

* * *

  
**Fall, 1971**

  
I get to the fall, and use the time stamp of 11:25 that I saw in the winter to unlock the Grandfather clock.  
I open the clock and see a box of matches inside. Those matches seem to be another theme of this room.  
I also notice a cactus growing in the pot on the drawers next to the clock. I guess that’s what that seed was that I found in the spring.

  
Anyway, I use a match to light the candle on the fireplace before I head back into the portal and get back to the winter to see what I needed to do next.

* * *

  
**Winter, 1981**

  
Now back in the winter, my actions in the previous seasons started to make sense.  
In the melted candle, I spotted a capsule of Prozac that I figured must have to do with that prescription I saw in the past. I check under the oven and see a small, black mushroom growing under the pipes.

  
Hold on, a mushroom like that, plus that cactus would take years to grow. H-Have I also been traveling across years, as well as the seasons? My god, what else does this room have for me?

  
Anyway, I take the mushroom and head to the window where I see Harvey perched on that same tree. I decide to lure him in by playing the music on the radio and there he was, flying in through the crack I made in the window and holding a pink flower in his beak.  
I then see the cactus next to the Grandfather clock and there’s a sort of fruit growing out of it.

  
Ok, I have these ingredients, now what do I do. I then remember one of the post board notes talking about these exact items and some dotted numbers next to them. I then notice those same numbers on the canisters scattered around the room. It all started to make sense now.

  
I use the blender to blend up the ingredients. The Prozac I had to add water to to blend up properly, and remembering the board I put the blended pill into the canister marked with a four next to the window. I flip the switch on it, and it turns on, shining a green light next to it.  
The cactus fruit, I put into canister marked with two next to the fireplace and it lit with a red light.

  
The flower, I also had to add water to, and I put that in the canister marked with one over the sink, and it lit up with a pink light.

  
Finally, when I blended the mushroom, that red forest I saw on the TV in the fall flashed in my vision. I didn’t know what that meant, but I chose not to think too much about it, so I take the blended mushroom and put it in the canister marked with a three over the drawers.

  
I then see that the lights next to a lever connected to the phone were lit up, so I pull the lever, as they say, and the phone shakes a bit. Maybe the phone is now connected to the past.  
I head into the portal and go back into the summer to confirm my theory.

* * *

  
**Summer, 1971**

  
I get back to the summer and pick up the phone where that same voice, which at this point I had to assume was the silhouette/aka my own voice, and it said to me, “Find me in the past.”  
I then decide to head back to the spring to see what it was talking about.

* * *

  
**Spring, 1964**

  
I get back to the spring and pick up the phone. Once I do, a white light emerges from the phone and shines right into my head’s reflection.  
Suddenly, the whole room fades from me and I can see only one thing in the reflection of the clock.I saw…the woman.  
Oh my god. So wait, I’m the silhouette…but I’m also the woman? Did I kill myself? Wh-I-what?

* * *

  
**Winter, 1981**

  
Suddenly, the rest of the room fades away and I am taken back to the winter, and a whole bunch of cubes start floating up from the ground.  
I then notice a grey dot, so I follow it until I see the tree that sat outside the room the whole time.  
The closer I got, the more I could start to make out the window I had been looking through until, once again, I saw that woman…myself…standing there and looking through the window.

  
Somehow I had a feeling that, although this page may be done, the journey has only just begun.

  
**Thank you for reading this story, I hope you liked it. If you’d like to see me do more of the series, please leave a review.**   
**Take care and see ya!**


	2. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found an old, abandoned cabin in Rusty Lake...

**The Lake**

  
It’s been a month since I had managed to escape from that horrible cube room, and what I saw…well I just couldn’t get it out of my mind.

  
I decided to do some research and couldn’t find much on the silhouette, the room, or anything I saw. However, when I looked for that place, Rusty Lake, I discovered that it is an actual lake, so I headed out to look for it.   
As I drove in my car, I had lost track of where I was actually going. I knew I was somewhere in the mountains, but the area was very unfamiliar to me. 

  
Suddenly, I found myself looking at a strange lake that I had never seen before. This had to be Rusty Lake, I thought to myself, as I was getting that same eerie feeling that I got in the room.   
I get out of my car and notice an old, cube shaped cabin sitting on the lake. There wasn’t a boat or anyting like that, so my only option was to swim out to the cabin.

  
Once I got inside, I looked behind me and saw the exact same image of the lake that I saw in the room. Now I was even more certain that this was Rusty Lake, and that there must be something in this cabin that can help me figure out what happened.   
Ok, let’s figure this out. The cabin itself does look like nobody’s lived here for quite some time. The dust everywhere confirms that. 

  
On the cabin entrance, I saw a base for a fishing line, maybe whoever lived in this cabin was into fishing. This was backed up by the fact that, to my right, I could see a fishing line leaning against some green cabinets.   
The cabinets were locked, but I did pick up the line. I also found some wire sitting next to a table to the left of the cabinets, perhaps it can be used as fishing wire. I have a look at the table and see a chopping board sitting on it. Inside the drawer, I found a knife, which could be useful. 

  
To the right of that, I saw a window and a faded blue stool, but nothing else. That is until I looked above the frame to the window and find a piece of paper.   
On the paper, it shows a pentagon of some sort with five objects starting from the top and going clockwise: A gem, a shell, an eye, a coin, and an apple. Underneath the pentagon was written, ‘The past is never dead, it’s not even past.’ It’s so weird, that’s the exact same thing that eerie voice told me in the room. I figured this must be a clue to something, so I held onto it.

  
Finally, on the wall to the left of the entrance, I saw some more cabinets on the ground with a hook sitting behind them. I open the cabinets, and see a crowbar inside the cabinet on the left.   
There is also a locked glass cabinet hanging on the wall. Perhaps there’s a key for it lying around somewhere.   
I then look to the ceiling and see an insect of sorts hanging up there. I took it because, why not?

  
I then decide to get the fishing line set up. I put the rod down on the base, attach the wire to it, and then tie the hook to the wire. I know it might seem strange to go fishing at a time like this, but somehow fishing has always been a good way to ease my nerves. 

  
I decide to use the insect as bait and I proceed to cast my line. I soon catch something, so I reel it in and see a live shrimp stuck to it. 

  
I take the shrimp and take it over to the chopping board on the table. I lay the shrimp down and use the knife to cut it open. However, inside the shrimp, there seemed to be a key. No idea why there was a key inside a shrimp, but ok.   
I take the shrimp head, as I can use that as bait, and then I notice an indent in the wall above the two stacked cabinets. I use the crowbar to pry it open, and find another key inside. I use the key inside the shrimp to open the top cabinet and inside was a magnet and a worm. 

  
I use the other key to unlock the hanging glass cabinet and find some mold inside. That mold told me that this place really hasn’t been inhabited for some time. I also notice an indent next to the cabinets, so I use the crowbar to pry it open and find…an eye. An actual blue human eye. I almost wanted to throw up upon seeing it. 

  
Despite how disgusting it looked, I knew I had to take it, as it must be related to that piece of paper I found on the window.   
I head back to the fishing line and attach the worm to the line before casting again. I end up catching a small fish, so I take it.   
I then try hooking the mold onto the line, curious as to what that would do, and end up pulling up a spiral shell of some kind.   
I then try hooking the magnet on with the wire to see what else I can catch. I cast the line, and end up pulling up another key, perhaps for that lower cabinet. 

  
I try the magnet again, and end up pulling up a green lock box of some kind. It had a four digit code to it, the word Mirror, and a bunch of joined numbers. Like, it’s two of the same number, but one is flipped and is connected to the other.   
I read out that it said, 6x237, which I worked out to make 1,422, so I entered that code, the box unlocks to reveal a diamond. Pretty, but surely there’s more to it. 

  
I decide to try the magnet again and end up pulling up a similar lock box but with a darker green color. I couldn’t see any visual clues as to how to unlock it, so I just put it to the side. 

  
Finally, I attach the shrimp head to the hook before casting my line again. Something gets caught, so I reel it in, and what I saw almost made me jump back. I had pulled up a hand, a human hand.   
I pull the hand up and see that it is, in fact, a dead body. Maybe this person drowned in the lake or something. 

  
As strange as it seems, I used the knife to try to open up the body, but as soon as I pulled out the knife, the head of the body turns and I see the head of that silhouette, white dots for eyes and everything, and that was enough to make me fall back in fear. 

  
I blink a few times as the head of that person turns back and it seemed to be dead once again. I go back to using the knife to cut a slit in the person’s back, and once I was deep in there, I could see an apple in his or her back.   
Why there was an apple in this dead person’s body, I couldn’t even begin to figure out, but by that point I had to make the executive decision to push the body back into the water, as I just couldn’t stand looking at it any longer. 

  
I just couldn’t believe it. That same demented face, the one that I saw kill that woman, myself, on the moon in that room…maybe that thing is some kind of spirit or soul that got lost on its way to the afterlife.   
Well, for now I needed to see what else this cabin has to offer. 

  
I use the key I fished out to unlock the lower cabinet to the right of the entrance and find a silver coin, which could be useful.   
I use the knife to cut off the fish’s head and inside seemed to be…roots for a tree. I stand back and watch as the roots come further and further out of the fish, drape over the table and grow into a full tree. 

  
I look closer and find five spots on the tree where something could hang. I then remember the paper and realize that the same objects on the paper are what I have, so maybe I need to place the objects in that order on the tree.   
I start with the diamond on top, followed by the shell on the top right, the eye on the bottom right, the silver coin on the bottom left and the apple on the top left. 

  
As soon as I place the apple, lines connecting the objects light up, forming a star. I look out the window see that it has gone pitch black outside. 

  
I turn around and see the head of that silhouette sitting right there, right on the bottom of the door. I step back, but that seems to agitate the silhouette as it gets out of the water and approaches me. I wanted to jump out the window, but the silhouette was just too fast and before I knew it, my vision and mind had gone dark.   
I knew right then that this must be the end. 

  
**Alternate ending.**

  
The silhouette was standing right outside the entrance to the cabin, but then I looked down to the dark green lock box. Suddenly, I remembered the code that unlocked the safe in the room, 1487, so I try that and it worked. The box opens, revealing an emerald. 

  
I quickly head to the tree and swap the diamond on top for the emerald and as soon as I do, the star turns into a pentagon and shines in 5 different directions.   
I look back and see the light of the pentagon overtake the silhouette and destroy it. 

  
What was left was a black cube floating in a field of all white. It was at that point that I knew that whatever sort of messed up life I’ve been thrown into in the room, it’s going to continue to follow me until I get to the very end. 

  
When will that be? I don’t know. But, I suppose I need to move on in order to find out, so I grab the cube and am sucked into the darkness of it as it sends me on my way to the next leg of this journey. 

  
**Thank you for reading this story up until this point, I hope you enjoyed it if you did then please let me know. Take care and I’ll see you next time!**


End file.
